Avez-vous vu Milgram ?
by Caius Aulus
Summary: Un tueur sévit à Washington. Il laisse derrière lui deux victimes, chacune tuée avec un mode opératoire propre. La BAU est dépêchée sur les lieux. Case-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal minds ne m'appartient pas.

**Avez-vous vu Milgram ?**

* * *

« Veuillez continuer, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme hésita, la main posée sur la manette. L'abaisser ou non ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

« L'expérience exige que vous continuiez. »

L'homme abaissa la manette. La voix rassurante du Maître du jeu vainquit ses dernières réserves. Ils étaient déjà à 150 volts. Mais tout allait bien, non ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Juste un jeu.

Encore une mauvaise réponse. Derrière lui, les caméras ne manquaient aucun de ses mouvements. A deux mètres de lui, le Maître du jeu l'observait. Avec sa blouse grise, sa coiffure impeccable et ses lunettes carrées, il avait un air austère qui, curieusement, le rassurait. Il baissa encore trois manettes, guère rassuré devant le manque flagrant de réponse de l'étudiant.

Pourtant, à nouveau, l'homme s'arrêta, indécis devant la manette suivante. La dernière.

« Il est absolument indispensable que vous continuiez. »

La voix grave, posée, un peu rauque du Maître du jeu ne suffit pas à convaincre l'homme. Cette fois, il enleva ses doigts boudinés de la poignée rouge.

« Je ne sais pas…murmura-t-il.

— Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous _devez_ continuer. »

L'homme céda. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa paume moite sur la manette. Peu à peu, il la baissa. Le Maître du jeu esquissa un large sourire tandis que le générateur déversait 450 volts.

* * *

Morgan et Rossi discutaient devant la machine à café. Après trois heures d'études et de consultation, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause et plaisantaient allègrement. Ils croulaient régulièrement sous les cas mais, curieusement, cette fois ils avaient su enchaîner deux semaines sans quitter Quantico.

« Les vacances sont finies » remarqua Reid en s'avançant vers eux.

Il fit un geste en direction du bureau de Hotch, en pleine discussion au téléphone. Il avait délaissé la paperasserie habituelle pour se pencher sur l'étude d'un dossier. Reid termina son café. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la situation lui déplaisait. Contrairement à Hotch et JJ, il n'avait pas de famille, si bien qu'il s'ennuyait un peu quand ils restaient au bureau.

Comme pressenti, Hotch s'avança sur la passerelle et leur fit signe de se diriger vers la salle de conférence. Ils y retrouvèrent une Garcia pétillante, redevenue rousse, vêtue d'une improbable robe multicolore.

Hotch attendit quelques instant que toute l'équipe soit réunie autour de la table ronde avant de commencer à décrire leur nouveau cas :

« La police de Washington a découvert le corps de Nathan Mason, il y a trois jours. Les analyses ont démontré qu'il avait été électrocuté à plusieurs reprises. Il en est mort. »

Garcia grimaça. A chaque fois, elle s'arrangeait pour être dos à l'écran.

« Nathan Mason n'était pas la seule victime, poursuivit Hotch. Julio Salomez a été tué d'une balle dans la tête. Les corps ont été retrouvés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. L'enquête préliminaire n'a pas permis de montrer de lien entre les victimes. Elles ont été abandonnées dans une ruelle de la banlieue. Comme l'endroit est à proximité de squats de toxicomanes, la police n'a pu relever aucun élément utile.

— Ils nous ont contactés parce qu'ils ont découvert que deux autres personnes ont été tuées il y a deux semaines avec le même mode opératoire, détailla sombrement Garcia. Kurt Byfield et Jane Mulens.

— Un décès par électrocution et un autre par balle, releva Blake en étudiant les photos.

— Tiens… » marmonna Reid.

Il venait de tomber sur un détail troublant. Sur chacune des victimes par balle, le suspect avait gravé le mot « dangereux ».

« Le légiste estime que l'arme était un couteau tel qu'on peut en trouver dans des grandes surfaces, expliqua Hotch. Aucune particularité.

— Pourquoi deux modes opératoires différents ? remarqua Morgan. Est-ce qu'on aurait deux suspects ?

— On ne dirait pas, c'est comme s'il poursuivait un but différent pour chacune de ses victimes, murmura JJ en terminant de lire les consultations du légiste.

— Ne devrait-ce pas être l'inverse ? remarqua Reid. L'homme étiqueté comme dangereux devrait plutôt avoir droit à la torture au lieu d'une exécution rapide et sans douleur. Ça n'a pas de sens.

— Pas pour nous en tout cas, releva Hotch, mais certainement pour le suspect. Tout est trop bien orchestré pour être un hasard. Les lieux d'enlèvement sont éloignés les uns des autres. Nathan Mason a été kidnappé chez lui alors que sa femme et leur fille étaient dans la maison !

— Un psychopathe organisé, comprit Rossi.

— Ou un sadique organisé, nuança Hotch. Le jet décolle dans une demi-heure. »

* * *

Le temps qu'ils atterrissent à Washington, ils avaient passé en revue la totalité du dossier, s'attardant sur les moindres détails de l'autopsie et des scènes de crimes. L'équipe se sépara : Morgan emmena Blake voir le médecin légiste. Reid et Rossi allèrent sur les scènes de crime. Hotch et JJ se dirigèrent vers le commissariat. En plus de nouer le contact, ils avaient besoin de rencontrer les policiers en charge de l'enquête. Peut-être avaient-ils des éléments non encore communiqués.

Au milieu des bouteilles d'alcool vides, de seringues et d'autres déchets, Reid et Rossi tentèrent de déceler des éléments utiles. Leurs regards aiguisés ne manquèrent pas de noter que l'endroit était à proximité d'une route fréquentée. N'importe qui aurait pu voir le suspect déposer les corps : une voiture passait difficilement inaperçue dans un tel endroit. Reid sortit les photographies de la scène de crime. La position des corps l'intriguait.

« Le suspect a jeté les cadavres de là, » indiqua Reid en s'enfonçant de quelques pas dans le squat.

La route grimpait sur quelques mètres. La faible altitude avait suffit pour que, jeté d'une voiture, le corps de Nathan Mason s'immobilise à quelques mètres de celui de l'autre victime.

« Le suspect a dû traverser tout le squat, remarqua Rossi. Quelqu'un l'a forcément vu. »

Reid acquiesça. Pour autant, leur mission était loin d'avancer. Parler avec des toxicomanes d'éléments qui remontaient à quelques jours ne serait pas facile.

* * *

Lorsque Blake et Morgan arrivèrent à la morgue, ils trouvèrent le médecin légiste penché sur le corps de la dernière victime, tuée par balle. Il inspectait l'inscription laissée par le couteau. Il avait déjà fait un moulage au cas où il parviendrait à obtenir des précisions sur la lame utilisée.

Devant les interrogations des agents, il délaissa les victimes par balle pour se concentrer sur les électrocutés. L'homme désigna les deux cadavres déposés sur des tables en acier, pudiquement recouverts de draps blancs jusqu'à la taille. Il indiqua aux profileurs la main droite de la victime la plus proche. Le doigt était noirci à deux endroits.

« La victime a été attachée à un objet électrifié, peut-être des électrodes. J'ai également relevé des marques de ligatures sur torse. Tous les deux se sont débattus.

— Aucune chance que ça ait été accidentel, conclut sombrement Morgan. Le suspect voulait…quoi ? Torturer ou tuer ?

— Les décès sont tous deux dus à des arrêts cardiaques provoqués par le courant électrique. Ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir indemnes, l'intensité était trop importante.

— Est-ce que vous êtes parvenu à savoir combien de temps ont duré ces électrocutions ? intervint Blake.

— Difficile à dire. Néanmoins, Nathan Mason montrait des signes de déshydratation. Il a sans doute été détenu au moins une dizaine d'heure avant son décès. »

Blake se replongea dans son dossier. Effectivement, la famille de la victime avait évoqué sa disparition, seize heures avant la date estimée de sa mort.

« Le suspect ne garde pas ses victimes très longtemps, regretta-t-elle. S'il se décide à passer de nouveau à l'acte, les heures seront comptées. »

Morgan hocha distraitement la tête. Ils en étaient à quatre victimes avec un intervalle de deux semaines entre chacune. Leur tueur pouvait parfaitement attendre, chercher ses prochaines cibles et respecter ses délais. Il pouvait aussi prendre en considération la présence du FBI et changer de mode opératoire, auquel cas chaque minute comptait.

Le profileur se retourna vers le médecin légiste qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas.

« Que pouvait-vous nous dire sur les autres victimes ? interrogea-t-il.

— Le décès a été causé par une seule balle tirée en pleine tête. Elles n'étaient pas attachées. Aucune marque de ligature aux poignets ni aux chevilles. Je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure suspecte. Néanmoins, les analyses sanguines ont révélé que les victimes ont été droguées. J'ai trouvé des traces résiduelles de GHB.

— La drogue du viol ? s'exclama Blake.

— Aucune des quatre victimes ne montrent de signes d'agression sexuelle.

— Le GHB est une drogue qu'on peut se procurer dans la rue au même titre que la cocaïne ou les meths, songea Morgan.

— Facile à trouver, certes, mais il abandonne les corps dans des squats, remarqua Blake. Ça fait deux points communs avec l'économie souterraine. »

Elle avait raison : c'étaient leurs seuls éléments concordants, hormis le mode opératoire. De quoi enquêter plus profondément.

« Autre chose ? » intervint Blake par acquis de conscience.

Malheureusement, le tueur n'avait pas laissé d'ADN ni d'empreintes.

* * *

« Agents Hotchner et Jareau, se présenta Hotch en serrant la main de l'officier de police.

— Ravis de vous rencontrer. Cette affaire est un véritable bourbier. Vous croyez qu'il va recommencer ?

— C'est probable. »

Le policier, Jesse Lewis, grimaça. Les journalistes commençaient à se presser hors du commissariat. Ça allait vite devenir ingérable. L'absence de tout lien entre les victimes allait accroitre la psychose, rappelant les victimes aléatoires du fils de Sam.

« Nous avons installé le tableau que vous avez demandé dans la salle de réunion, s'empressa d'ajouter Lewis.

— Vous avez des nouvelles informations ?

— Les proches de Julio Salomez sont dans des salles d'interrogatoire. »

Les profileurs échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans la salle qui leur était réservée avant de s'avancer dans la salle. L'épouse de la dernière victime avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle triturait ses cheveux noirs, attachés lâchement dans son dos dans une queue de cheval négligée, d'une main tremblante.

Hotch s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la jeune femme.

« Madame Salomez, je suis l'agent Hotchner, du FBI. Je sais que c'est difficile mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Elle hocha la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« Est-ce que votre mari a déjà eu des altercations, mêmes minimes ? demanda-t-il doucement. Des coups échangées, des insultes, ce genre de chose.

— Il s'énervait souvent dans les bouchons. Il…Il insultait les autres conducteurs…

— Est-ce qu'un de ces conducteurs aurait pu répliquer ?

— Je ne sais pas ! C'était juste dans les embouteillages…tout le monde fait ça...Julio n'était pas violent. Il n'a jamais frappé quelqu'un… Toujours très poli avec tout le monde…

— D'accord. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre ?

— Que faisait votre mari le soir de sa disparition ? intervint gentiment JJ après un long silence.

— On était au cinéma, murmura la jeune veuve. Il n'est jamais revenu…Avant le film, il a voulu fumer une cigarette. »

Elle éclata en sanglots. JJ lui prêta une épaule compatissante tandis que Hotch s'éclipsa discrètement. Son esprit en ébullition connectait les éléments entre eux. Le témoignage de la veuve Salomez concordait avec l'absence de condamnations des autres victimes, pourtant étiquetées dangereuses par leur suspect. D'où venait donc cette dangerosité ? C'était la clef. Peut-être un élément qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert ? Il s'empara de son téléphone.

« Garcia, j'aimerais que tu fouilles dans le passé des victimes par balle, demanda-t-il. Trouve toutes les mentions de violence, même si les victimes ont retiré leur plainte ou que les enquêtes n'ont pas été concluantes. Regarde les comptes-rendus des hôpitaux et croise les avec la liste des proches des victimes.

— ça va prendre du temps » prévint l'analyste.

Le reste de l'équipe rentra peu après onze heures du soir. Ils se réunirent dans un restaurant indien et en profitèrent pour échanger leurs remarques sur l'affaire. La divergence des modes opératoires continuait de les troubler et rien dans ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ne leur permettait d'élaborer d'hypothèses.

Reid et Rossi n'avaient eu aucune information intéressante des drogués du squat. Malgré leurs multiples tentatives pour les faire parler, ils avaient obtenu autant de version de la voiture que de personnes interrogées.

« Les témoignages oscillent entre un espace noir et un SUV bleu foncé, voire une fourgonnette grise, regretta Rossi. Rien de concret de ce côté là.

— Pas grand-chose de notre côté non plus » marmonna Morgan avant de raconter leur entrevue avec le légiste.

Une fois les informations échangées, ils terminèrent leurs repas en silence.

JJ sortit son téléphone. Will lui avait laissé un message. La jeune femme l'écouta en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son mari et son fils savaient lui remonter le moral, enlever instantanément toute la pression d'un cas. Hormis eux, seule Garcia avait ce don si particulier de rendre les choses moins graves qu'elles ne le paraissaient. A côté d'elle, Reid et Morgan se chamaillaient gentiment à propos de la dernière conquête de Morgan. Hotch et Rossi discutaient de stratégie footballistique. Seule Blake restait silencieuse, se contentant d'écouter les discussions autour d'elle. Son mari était reparti dieu seul savait où et il lui manquait affreusement. Par moments, elle se sentait encore coupable d'avoir refusé de quitter le FBI.

Rapidement, les conversations se turent et d'un commun accord, les profileurs décidèrent de retourner à leur hôtel. Le lendemain serait bien assez rempli entre les interrogatoires des proches des victimes et l'examen des lieux d'enlèvement pour ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

* * *

A sept heures et demie le lendemain matin, Hotch et Rossi se retrouvèrent devant le cinéma, dernier endroit où Julio Salomez avait été vu vivant. Evidemment, aucune caméra de surveillance ne protégeait la ruelle sombre où les clients allaient fumer.

« Je doute que la victime ait été la seule à sortir du cinéma avant la séance » remarqua Rossi.

L'idée avait frappé Hotch également. Il hocha la tête et parcourut la ruelle dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à déboucher sur une autre impasse glauque, sans éclairage.

« N'importe qui pouvait venir de là, souleva Hotch. Une voiture passerait inaperçue.

— Donc le suspect se mêle aux fumeurs et injecte du GHB à la victime. Ça ressemble à une victime d'opportunité.

— Une victime d'opportunité pour un tueur aussi organisé ?

— Peut-être que la victimologie n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est uniquement la manière dont il va tuer. »

Hotch frissonna. _Omnivore_. Leur suspect était un omnivore. Il se força à inspirer profondément. Foyet n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Je ne pense pas que notre homme soit un sadique, poursuivit Hotch. S'il tirait son plaisir de la torture, il n'aurait pas exécuté deux de ses victimes par balle. Ça ne colle pas.

— Je suis d'accord.

— En tout cas, il est définitivement organisé. Tout est paramétré au millimètre près. Aucune hésitation. »

Hotch observa encore quelques instants la ruelle. Il fallait bien connaître la route et l'impasse. Le suspect avait dû garer son véhicule à quelques mètres de là, aller au cinéma puis attirer l'attention de sa victime, la droguer et la traîner à la voiture.

« Il est déterminé, conclut Rossi. Il ne s'arrêtera pas. »

* * *

Blake et Reid interrogèrent les proches des trois autres victimes toute l'après midi. Si les proches de Jane Mulens ne furent retenus qu'à peine une heure, ceux de Kurt Byfield en furent retenus trois : Garcia avait trouvé le nom de sa concubine dans les fichiers des hôpitaux. Des suspicions de maltraitance à l'égard des enfants du couple persistaient mais les services sociaux, débordés, n'avaient aucune preuve tangible.

« Nous sommes séparés, murmura faiblement Sasha Byfield. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années…

— J'en suis consciente Madame et je suis navrée de vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais il est probable que vous puissiez nous aider dans notre enquête, déclara gentiment Blake. Est-ce que votre ex-concubin a parfois été violent ? Envers vous, envers vos enfants… »

En dépit des dénégations farouches de la jeune femme, Reid, en retrait, nota les moindres de ses gestes : que ce soit les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux fuyants ou les mains agrippées à sa robe. Le langage corporel suffit pour qu'il se fasse une idée de l'ambiance domestique du couple. Pour autant, ses sentiments restaient ambivalents : même si elle avait souffert entre les mains de son ex-compagnon, elle continuait de l'aimer et il restait le père de ses enfants.

Blake décida de ne pas poursuivre davantage sur ce terrain et décida de se focaliser sur le mode opératoire du tueur.

« Si je vous parle d'électricité, qu'est ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ? Est-ce que l'électricité a un lien avec Kurt ? »

Cette fois, les yeux de Sasha s'ouvrirent et Reid comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient.

« Parfois quelques fils des ampoules étaient dénudés et Kurt bricolait. Ça compte ?

— Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà électrocuté ?

— Non, jamais. Pourquoi ? »

Les profileurs échangèrent un coup d'œil. La situation allait se corser sensiblement.

« Kurt a été tué par électrocution, commença Reid. Plusieurs décharges. »

Sasha Byfield frissonna et détourna le regard.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il pu lui en vouloir au point de le torturer ? poursuivit le profileur.

— Mon frère, peut-être…Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

— Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Après son départ, Reid et Blake se retrouvèrent devant la machine à café, quelque peu dépités par leur entretien. Le frère de Sasha Byfield avait déjà fourni un solide alibi pour les nuits des quatre meurtres.

« Quelque chose me chiffonne, remarqua Blake. Si Kurt Byfield était dangereux, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu une inscription ?

— J'étais en train de me le demander, confessa Reid. Ça n'a pas de sens. Les victimes par balle étaient bien moins dangereuses que lui.

— Mis à part la violence physique, qu'est ce qui pourrait faire peur à notre suspect ?

— La violence économique, éventuellement…Jane Mulens était Cheffe d'entreprise. Depuis la crise, elle a renvoyé quatre salariés… »

Ni Reid ni Blake n'étaient convaincu par cette hypothèse : les trois autres victimes étaient salariées et n'avaient pas particulièrement d'argent ni de pouvoir.

* * *

JJ et Morgan inspectèrent la maison du couple Mason. Le soir de l'enlèvement, l'homme s'occupait du chien tandis que le reste de sa famille regardait la télévision. La réaction de l'animal intriguait les profileurs. Les proches de Nathan Mason ne l'avaient pas entendu aboyer.

JJ observa le chemin qui séparait le terrain de celui du voisin. Quelques traces de vélos restaient incrustées dans le sol meuble.

« Soit le suspect connaissait le tueur…commença-t-elle.

— Soit le tueur présente un visage amical, éventuelle quelqu'un à aider, poursuivit Morgan. Ça correspond au fait qu'aucune des victimes ne se soit inquiétée. Il inspire confiance. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch resta pensif. Il observa ses subordonnés quelques instants puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dessus de la cloison qui les séparait des policiers. Ils avaient bien avancé dans leur enquête mais il était encore un peu tôt pour parler de profil, au grand désespoir des agents de police. Le tableau blanc regroupait toutes leurs informations. Bien qu'il ne reste que très peu d'espace libre, ils avaient encore de nombreuses zones d'ombres.

Soudainement, Hotch remarqua que Reid gardait les yeux dans le vague, étrangement absent. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de rêvasser en pleine affaire, heure tardive ou non.

« Reid ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, brusquement tirés de ses pensées, faisant face à cinq paires d'yeux curieuses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné et peu sûr de lui. Pouvait-il leur dire que cette affaire lui rappelait quelque chose ? Il était loin de s'en rappeler clairement, il n'était même pas certain que ça ait un rapport. C'était une vieille discussion d'avec sa mère quand il avait six ou sept ans et qu'une grippe l'avait cloué au lit avec de la fièvre. Qu'est ce que c'était, déjà ? En même temps, Diana écoutait de la musique. Les doigts de Reid frappèrent en rythme la table, rejouant sans y prendre garde la mélodie. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne remarqua pas que les autres l'observaient en silence, attendant que son esprit vif parvienne à une conclusion à laquelle ils n'avaient pas songé.

Électricité, songea Reid. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'électricité. Et le contrôle. Non, pas le contrôle. L'autorité. Une expérience en rapport avec l'autorité. Et avec l'électricité. Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« L'expérience de Milgram entre 1960 et 1963 évaluait le degré d'obéissance face à une autorité jugée légitime… » s'écria-t-il en parlant à toute vitesse.

Morgan haussa les sourcils, JJ dévisagea Reid comme s'il venait de mars, Blake fit tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts. Seul Hotch ne fut pas surpris de l'éclat de leur benjamin, bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait.

« Hum, se reprit le génie devant les visages interloqués de ses collègues.

— Tu m'as perdu ! s'exclama Morgan en levant les mains. Ralentis un peu !

— Je vais essayer…Dans cette expérience, il y a trois protagonistes. L'Apprenant doit mémoriser une liste de mots puis les réciter. A chaque erreur, le Sujet doit le punir en lui infligeant un choc électrique dont l'intensité augmente au fur et à mesure. S'il hésite à abaisser les manettes, l'Expérimentateur l'incite à poursuivre par des injonctions. 4 injonctions dont le ton devient de plus en plus impérieux au fur et à mesure des hésitations du Sujet.

— C'est de la torture, remarqua JJ tout en notant les similitudes avec leur affaire.

— Dans l'expérience originale, l'expérimentateur et l'apprenant sont des acteurs, précisa Reid. Seul le Sujet ignore que l'expérience est fausse. Pour qu'il n'y voie que du feu, le Sujet teste lui-même un choc électrique au début de l'expérience puis l'Expérimentateur effectue un tirage au sort truqué.

— Quel est le but ? intervint Morgan. Voir si des gens normaux sont capables de torturer ?

— Pas exactement, nuança Reid. Le but est de savoir jusqu'où le Sujet peut aller par obéissance. Au fur et à mesure, l'Apprenant se plaint de douleurs et refuse de répondre. En cas d'hésitation, l'Expérimentateur incite le Sujet à poursuivre. La plupart d'entre eux ont infligé le voltage maximum.

— Quels sont les résultats ? s'enquit Hotch.

— Les chiffres indiquent que plus de soixante pourcents des sujets de l'expérience originale ont infligé le maximum mais les chiffres grimpent à quatre-vingt pourcents pour certaines variantes.

— Le maximum ? insista Blake.

— 450 volts. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent un bref instant. A présent, ils avaient l'explication de leur mode opératoire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire le lien entre une expérience des années 60 et les meurtres des derniers jours.

Reid continuait de pianoter avec ses doigts. Quelque chose continuait de le troubler. Il n'était pas le seul. En dépit de l'heure tardive, Garcia était toujours avec eux par vidéo conférence. Elle dénicha des informations sur l'expérimentation et les envoya en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire aux profileurs. Tous les sept dévorèrent les multiples lignes des documents, sourcils froncés, reliant chaque détail à leur affaire.

« Si les Sujets étaient représentatifs de la population, comment se fait-il que les taux soient aussi élevés ? intervint Hotch en fronçant les sourcils. 60% de la population n'est pas psychopathe.

— Heureusement pour nous, souffla JJ.

— C'est là le problème, reprit Reid. Milgram lui-même a précisé que les Sujets n'étaient pas particulièrement agressifs. Au contraire ! Dans une autre variante où les Sujets définissaient eux même l'intensité du courant, seulement une personne sur quarante a utilisé le maximum.

— Notre suspect considère les Sujets comme dangereux parce qu'ils ont été jusqu'au bout, pointa Hotch. Il est en contradiction totale avec l'expérience.

— Les Sujets ont été débriefés dès la fin des questions, assura Reid. Ils n'auraient pas pu se considérer comme dangereux.

— Il y a une autre différence, souleva JJ. Si l'apprenant est censé être un acteur, pourquoi notre tueur leur a réellement infligé les chocs électriques ?

— Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'expérience, comprit Morgan. Ou en tout cas pas entièrement. Garcia…

— Oui mon chocolat au lait ? minauda l'analyste derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Parle et tu seras exaucé !

— Est-ce que tu peux rechercher si des expériences de Milgram ont été refaites ces dernières années ?

— Hum-Hum. »

Garcia pianota sur son clavier plus vite que son ombre. Elle obtint un seul résultat depuis les dix dernières années. Elle dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main avant d'annoncer le résultat de la recherche à ses collègues :

« J'ai un seul résultat ! Une chaîne de télévision a adapté l'expérience à la téléréalité. L'Expérimentateur devient un animateur, le Maître du jeu. Il y a aussi un public qui fait pression sur le sujet. L'émission regroupe une centaine de Sujets. Le tournage est terminé depuis le mois dernier mais l'émission n'a pas encore été diffusée. Elle est prévue pour le mois prochain.

— Les candidats et les techniciens du plateau connaissaient trop bien le principe pour être notre suspect, remarqua Rossi.

— ça laisse le public, conclut JJ.

— Pas uniquement, les candidats ont pu en parler autour d'eux, de même que les membres du staff, releva Blake.

— J'ai déniché un exemple de contrat, intervint Garcia. Les candidats ont une clause de confidentialité. Ils ne peuvent pas en parler avant la diffusion de l'émission ! »

Rossi eut un rictus. S'il suffisait d'une clause pour que les gens se taisent, ça se saurait.

« Garcia, est ce qu'une des victimes faisait partie de ce jeu, de près ou de loin ? intervint Hotch.

— Non, même pas leurs proches ! » se désola l'analyste.

Rossi commença à faire du café. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures mais ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller se coucher. Chaque profileur prit quelques minutes de détente, sachant qu'il leur faudrait tous leurs moyens pour affronter policiers et journalistes : il était temps de diffuser leur profil. La première, JJ reprit la parole :

« Même si nous donnons le profil, le suspect ne s'arrêtera pas.

— Non, mais nous pouvons donner un avantage aux éventuelles futures victimes.

— Un avantage ?

— Savoir que le candidat ne doit pas céder aux menaces du Maître du jeu, détailla Hotch. Jusqu'à présent, les victimes ont toujours cédé : enlevées, mises devant un jeu dont elles ignoraient la finalité…Dans leur esprit, le seul espoir de s'en sortir était d'obéir.

— C'est absolument ce qu'il faut changer, déclara Morgan. Il faut que les victimes refusent ce jeu macabre.

— Refuser ? Sérieusement, à leur place, vous feriez quoi ? »

La question de JJ jeta un froid. Ils plongèrent dans leurs pensées, essayant de déterminer ce qu'ils feraient à leur place.

« Je vais insister sur l'absence de dangerosité des sujets, décida Hotch. Pointer les erreurs de notre suspect sur l'expérience pourrait nous aider. Peut-être le faire réfléchir.

— L'animateur peut nous aider, souleva Blake. Si le suspect le connait… »

Hotch hocha la tête. Ils devaient voir l'animateur et la direction du jeu le lendemain matin. En attendant, ils décidèrent de réunir les policiers pour leur donner le profil.

« Notre homme a une quarantaine ou une cinquantaine d'années, révéla Hotch devant les agents de police. Il est extrêmement inquiet pour la sécurité. Il est probable qu'il ait déjà été victime d'agression.

— Il s'est donné une mission de nettoyer les rues des gens potentiellement dangereux, renchérit Rossi. Pour lui, toute personne qui échoue au test de Milgram est un tueur potentiel qu'il faut éradiquer au plus vite. Les victimes par électricité du test sont des dommages collatéraux.

— Jusqu'à présent, toutes les victimes ont été jusqu'au bout du jeu, compléta Morgan. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne prend aucun plaisir à voir les Sujets torturer les Apprentis. Au contraire, son trop grand succès provoque l'effet inverse : il panique. Bientôt, il va prendre chaque personne qu'il croisera comme un tueur potentiel.

— Sa psychose le rend particulièrement dangereux, ajouta Hotch.

— Il va tenter de multiplier ses échantillons rapidement pour vérifier si tout le monde est « dangereux », précisa JJ. Il va se concentrer sur les personnes les plus normales qu'il pourra trouver : père et mère de famille, étudiant modèle, entrepreneur à succès,… Il ne respectera pas les délais habituels.

— Il pourrait avoir déjà ses victimes ? » intervint un policier.

JJ hocha nerveusement la tête. C'était une hypothèse qui ne leur faisait guère plaisir : dans ce cas, il était probablement trop tard. Biens qu'ils aient un profil, ils n'avaient pas encore de suspect et, aux yeux des policiers, ils n'étaient pas plus prêts d'arrêter l'assassin ce soir qu'avant l'arrivée de la BAU. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : un brouhaha assourdissant s'éleva. Chaque policier y allait de son avis. Certains pestaient et acceptaient mal d'être assis à écouter un profil pendant que deux personnes étaient peut-être en danger de mort.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Hotch mit fin à la conférence. Devant le commissariat, une estrade avait été installée avec des micros. Une quinzaine de journalistes patientaient à proximité. JJ lui ramena un café en esquissant un sourire compatissant. La journée avait été longue et passer devant les caméras était une épreuve délicate à chaque fois.

Finalement, Hotch se résigna et s'avança vers les journalistes. Il savait déjà ce qu'il devait dire. Il espérait juste faire passer le message avec une force suffisante pour que d'éventuelles futures victimes sachent quoi faire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la conférence de presse, il était plus de deux heures du matin et lui comme le reste des profileurs tombaient de fatigue.

« Allez dormir » les enjoignit Hotch.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Reid et Hotch allèrent interroger eux-mêmes le producteur du jeu télévisé. Sans aucune difficulté, ils obtinrent la suspension de la diffusion. L'homme était si effrayé à l'idée que son programme –déjà controversée en soi- ait donné naissance à un psychopathe qu'il coopéra et fournit un accès total à ses données. Les profileurs rentrèrent au commissariat avec l'ensemble des vidéos prise au cours du tournage : plus de cent heures qu'ils devraient regarder.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du commissariat, vers treize heures, ils furent surpris par le boucan ambiant et la foule qui se pressait à l'accueil. Les policiers avaient convoqué certains anciens candidats mais avec la conférence de presse qui tournait en boucle dans les médias, candidats et public se pressaient en masse. Les policiers, débordés, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête pour satisfaire la cinquantaine de participants et l'autre centaine de personnes qui avaient composé le public. Morgan tentait tant bien que mal d'organiser les troupes mais ils étaient en sous effectif.

« Bon…marmonna Reid. On retourne voir le producteur ? »

Sa plaisanterie tira un léger sourire à Hotch. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement entre les gens, espérant passer inaperçus. Si Reid parvient à la salle qui leur était réservée sans encombre, Hotch, passé à la télévision, focalisa sur lui toute l'attention. En quelques secondes, une foule dense l'empêcha de continuer. Résigné, il resta dans le hall et tenta de rassurer les candidats et le public de son mieux.

« Ils sont tous venus ! se lamenta JJ en voyant Reid arriver vers elle. En même temps ! Depuis huit heures ce matin !

— Pas tous, nuança Reid. Il y avait cinquante-trois candidats et cent deux personnes dans le public. Je n'ai compté que cinquante et un candidats et quatre-vingt-neuf personnes du public.

— Blake et Rossi interrogent deux anciens candidats, détailla JJ. Ils avaient si peur d'être sur la liste du tueur qu'ils ont abandonné leurs travails et leurs familles pour venir ici. Ceux que nous avons interrogés ne veulent pas partir. »

Reid déposa le carton avec les enregistrements avant d'être arrêté par JJ.

« Nous sommes d'accord, les candidats ne sont pas des suspects ? »

Reid hocha la tête tout en rangeant les vidéos par ordre chronologique.

« Donc ça nous laisse le public, poursuivit JJ. Reid, si tu étais à leur place, que ferais-tu ?

— Compte tenu qu'un psychopathe recrée des meurtres en se basant sur un jeu télévisé auquel j'ai assisté ? Je pense que j'irais au commissariat obtenir plus d'informations ou alors je me terrerais chez moi.

— Exact ! Or, si tu as bien compté…et je ne doute pas que tu ais bien compté, s'empressa d'ajouter la profileure, il y a 13 personnes qui n'ont pas jugé utile de venir.

— Treize suspects… »

Sans perdre une seule seconde, JJ s'empara de la liste des personnes présentes dans le public donnée par le producteur et quitta la salle pour aller pointer celles qui étaient présentes. Une fois fait, elle envoya les treize noms des absents à Garcia avec la mission d'en tirer le plus d'informations possibles. En attendant, elle se résolut à retourner interroger les candidats. Reid n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Assis devant deux écrans qui dévoilaient chaque instant du tournage, sa mémoire eidétique capturait le moindre détail. Il gardait un calepin à proximité pour noter tout élément curieux.

Garcia élimina d'emblée deux des treize suspects. Ils étaient hors des Etats-Unis et ne rentreraient que dans plusieurs jours. Il lui en restait onze et elle en élimina un autre qui travaillait de nuit : son employeur avait confirmé sa présence les soirs des meurtres. Un coup de téléphone l'empêcha de poursuivre ses investigations plus loin.

« C'est Reid. Qu'est ce que tu as sur Lukas Edgeton ?

— Pas grand-chose pour l'instant…homme célibataire, sans enfant, menuisier…Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est lui ?

— Il fait parti du public. Au moment où l'animateur expliquait le principe du jeu, il a reçu plusieurs textos et n'écoutait plus.

— Oh. »

Ce n'était qu'un détail. Juste un détail mais seul Reid aurait pu le voir. Seul Reid aurait pu faire le lien entre l'explication de l'animateur et l'inattention d'un seul membre du public. Restait à savoir si l'étourdi était lui-même le tueur ou s'il avait raconté son expérience mal comprise à un tiers.

Rapidement, Garcia dénicha son adresse et quelques informations complémentaires. Plus elle creusait, plus les similitudes devenaient flagrantes. Même si Reid n'avait que des suspicions, c'était suffisant pour aller l'interroger. De toute manière, même s'ils avaient de nombreux noms à vérifier, ils n'avaient pas de piste sérieuse.

Une fois Hotch au courant, il dépêcha Blake et Morgan pour s'occuper de la situation. Reid devait encore terminer de regarder les vidéos tandis que JJ et Rossi s'occupaient des candidats.

* * *

Morgan gara le SUV noir dans la ruelle de la banlieue de Washington. Entretemps, Garcia avait poursuivi ses recherches, sans toutefois dénicher d'informations plus utiles. Ils observèrent quelques secondes la petite maison au jardin défraîchi dans un quartier frappé de plein fouet par la crise. Un molosse était attaché par un collier étrangleur à un arbre robuste et aboyait de plus en plus frénétiquement au fur et à mesure que les agents avançaient. Morgan grimaça. Fort heureusement, la laisse était courte et il leur suffisait de marcher à côté du chemin de gravillon qui menait du trottoir à la porte d'entrée à la peinture écaillée.

D'un coup d'œil, Blake étudia le voisin, un homme à la mine peu amène qui les fixait du regard, partiellement dissimulé derrière des rideaux. Bizarre.

Alerté par son chien, Lukas Edgeton s'avança vers eux, le visage miné par une barbe d'une semaine, le tee-shirt crasseux devant être sur son dos depuis au moins trois jours et de la poussière de bois dans les cheveux et sur les mains. Morgan sortit ses badges d'identification et les présenta :

« Agents Morgan et Blake, FBI. Nous aimerions vous parler. »

Une lueur de compréhension s'illumina dans les yeux de l'homme. Il les fit prestement entrer chez lui après un dernier regard dans la rue et un ordre sec au chien.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre vous savez, se défendit Edgeton en désignant son chien. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne veux pas qu'il se planque dans le cabanon derrière la maison.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de vos animaux. Monsieur Edgeton, vous avez assisté au tournage d'un jeu télévisé…

— Ils en ont parlé à la télé, murmura-t-il. J'ai la télé dans mon établi. Je travaille sur un dressing depuis ce matin. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis le chien devant. Au cas où…

— Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Que pensez-vous de cette expérience ? »

Edgeton frissonna. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, de sa voix calme et légèrement cassée, il ne leva pas les yeux vers les agents.

« C'était effrayant. Quand je suis sorti de là, je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fait, à la place de ces types. Vous savez, devant toutes ces manettes rouges… »

Morgan et Blake échangèrent un regard. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas leur homme.

« Avez-vous parlé de ce jeu à quelqu'un ? intervint Blake.

— A quelques amis, concéda Edgeton. Je sais plus trop qui. »

Après quelques autres questions, les agents quittèrent la maison. Avant d'entrer dans le SUV, Blake remarqua l'absence de la voiture du voisin. Intriguée, elle fit signe à Morgan de la suivre et alla sonner à la porte. Aucune réponse. Un autre voisin leur apprit que l'homme, Fergus Derrington, était parti précipitamment une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Garcia leur apprit qu'il était quarantenaire, un peu simplet sur les bords, célibataire et correspondait point par point à leur profil. Il avait également passé quelques années dans la rue avant d'hériter d'une maison de sa mère.

« Nous avons trouvé notre homme » conclut Blake, amère à l'idée de l'avoir laissé partir.

Pendant qu'ils inspectaient la maison et interrogeaient les voisins, Garcia creusait davantage le passé de Derrington. Sa mère avait été agressée lors de son enfance alors qu'elle faisait des courses. Elle en était restée traumatisée.

Hotch lança une véritable chasse à l'homme pour attraper le fuyard : deux personnes avaient été portées disparues dans la matinée. Les caméras de vidéos surveillance ne permettaient pas d'identifier le visage de l'agresseur mais sa corpulence et le modèle de la voiture concordaient avec ce qu'ils savaient de Derrington. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures avant de trouver les dernières victimes. Il espéra que la mère de famille, qui coïncidait avec le profil du Sujet le plus lambda possible, réussirait à tenir.

* * *

Rachel Berkheed fut prise de sanglots. Se faire enlever en plein jour était une chose horrible. Savoir qu'elle torturait un innocent était pire. Sentir derrière elle la présence de son kidnappeur, l'entendre lui conseiller d'abaisser la manette était juste intolérable. Elle inspira en fourra ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches. Elle pouvait encore sentir sous ses doigts le froid métal des manettes. Elle en avait déjà abaissé trois mais ne se résolvait pas à abaisser la quatrième. Les hurlements de l'homme en face d'elle étaient trop effrayants. Dans la pièce aux parois de verre, l'autre victime se tordait de douleur et suppliait qu'on le laisse sortir. Il avait les yeux bandés et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. En dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à enlever les électrodes attachées à ses doigts.

« Il est absolument indispensable que vous continuiez. »

Elle tressaillit en entendant le Maître du jeu. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Détaché ? Elle avait bien vu la conférence de presse à la télé. Elle savait que le FBI voulait qu'elle n'abaisse pas les manettes. Mais dans ce cas, que se passerait-il ? Est-ce que l'homme allait la laisser en vie ? Elle croyait se souvenir que les autres participants de ce jeu sordide avaient été de toute manière assassinés.

« Je ne veux pas continuer, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

— Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous _devez_ continuer. »

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre, Rachel Berkheed ferma les yeux et hocha négativement la tête. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient à présent profondément dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle sentit soudainement un bandeau glisser sur ses yeux.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité passée à marcher dans le noir, guidée par une main calleuse et quelques mots, elle se retrouva seule, appuyée contre un mur. Elle sentait les briques sous ses doigts tremblants mais elle n'osait pas retirer le bandeau de peur que son kidnappeur soit encore dans les parages.

Soudainement, une autre main se posa sur son épaule.

« Madame, vous allez bien ? »

* * *

Hotch fit irruption dans la salle de conférence. Rossi venait à peine de déballer les boites de repas. Après des heures d'intense travail, ils avaient tous besoin de faire une pause et son estomac commençait à protester. Du reste, toute l'équipe était déjà présente et se passaient les plats préparés.

« Derrington a relâché Rachel Berkheed, annonça Hotch. Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de l'autre victime, Auguste Wadham. D'après ce qu'elle aurait dit dans l'ambulance, elle n'a pas été jusqu'au bout de l'expérience. Elle n'a abaissé que les 3 premières manettes. A priori, il n'y en a dix.

— C'est une bonne chose, apprécia JJ. Cette conférence lui a sauvé la vie. »

Hotch hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles l'interroger. Elle sera gardée à l'hôpital toute la nuit, même si elle va physiquement bien. Elle pourrait nous dire dans quel genre d'endroit elle a été détenue.

— Ce sera utile, Derrington va bientôt rechercher un nouveau sujet, estima Reid. Avec ce….succès, à défaut d'autre mot, sa psychose va retomber légèrement mais il va vouloir le confirmer.

— Peut-être qu'il va cibler une autre mère de famille, supposa Rossi. JJ, tu iras l'interroger plus tard. Mange avant. Berkheed n'est pas à une demi-heure près. Toi aussi Hotch ! Sérieusement, vous allez finir par tomber d'inanition… »

Bon gré mal gré, tous les profileurs se retrouvèrent attablés à la table de conférence. Pour autant, ils gardaient l'esprit fixé sur le cas.

« Qu'a donné l'avis de recherche sur la voiture ? intervint Blake.

— Rien ! ragea Morgan en piquant rageusement un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette. Strictement rien ! Et pourtant tous les policiers de Washington sont à ses trousses !

— A mon avis, on ne la retrouvera pas, jugea Rossi. Derrington a besoin de place pour installer son jeu et surtout de solitude. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être interrompu. Peut-être une maison ou un entrepôt. En tout état de cause, il y aura gardé la voiture.

— Surtout qu'il sait que nous sommes à sa recherche » précisa Hotch.

Hotch évita de le dire mais il s'inquiétait pour la victime encore entre les mains de leur suspect. Les chocs électriques pouvaient causer des défaillances cardiaques. Il termina son dîner en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

Reid accompagna JJ et Hotch à l'hôpital avec sa carte de la ville. Il avait déjà marqué au feutre rouge l'endroit où la jeune femme était réapparue ainsi que le lieu de son enlèvement. D'autres points verts indiquaient les lieux liés aux premières victimes. Dès que Reid entendit que Derrington avait fait marcher sa victime une ou deux heures avant de la relâcher, il traça un cercle qui recoupait plusieurs quartiers industriels de la proche banlieue de Washington. D'après Garcia, plusieurs entrepôts étaient abandonnés depuis quelques années. Lorsque l'analyste dénicha les vidéos surveillances dans une rue à proximité, elle identifia la voiture de leur tueur et leur permit de restreindre les investigations à deux bâtiments.

Sans perdre une seconde, profileurs et policiers se dirigèrent vers les entrepôts, sirènes éteintes pour ne pas avertir Derrington de leur arrivée. Hotch préféra éviter la prise d'otage pour mener un assaut discret et rapide. Deux équipes du SWAT les attendaient déjà lorsqu'ils garèrent le SUV dans une ruelle. La nuit était tombée depuis quatre heures et l'ensemble du site était plongé dans une pénombre inquiétante.

« Soyez prudents » murmura Hotch alors que les deux équipes se séparèrent.

Morgan, JJ et Rossi se dirigèrent vers le premier entrepôt, armes au poing. Hotch, Blake et Reid se dirigèrent vers l'autre. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils s'avancèrent dans les pièces poussiéreuses. Derrière son écran, Garcia suivait les opérations avec angoisse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il devint évident que Hotch, Blake et Reid feraient choux blanc : les portes grinçaient et tournaient difficilement sur leurs gonds rouillés. Personne n'avait dû venir là depuis des années.

A une centaine de mètres de là, Morgan, en tête de leur petit groupe, s'avançait dans le noir, éclairant le chemin avec la lampe accrochée à son glock. Comme à chaque raid, il ressentait l'adrénaline. Une légère tension dans ses épaules lui rappelait le danger de la situation. Après quelques minutes, il distingua une faible lumière à travers les interstices d'une porte. Il fit un signe discret à ses collègues avant de donner un puissant coup de pied dans la porte.

« FBI ! Mains en l'air ! »

Sa voix forte résonna dans la grande pièce quasiment vide. Morgan comme les autres agents pointèrent leurs armes sur Derrington, immobile à quelques pas d'une femme en larmes. A dix mètres de là, Auguste Wadham était immobile, affalé sur la chaise bancale, retenu par les cordes serrés autour de son torse. La surprise joua pleinement son rôle : Derrington eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il avait été coincé qu'il était déjà plaqué au sol par Morgan et que son arme lui était retirée.

Rossi se dirigea vers Wadham et posa deux doigts le long de la carotide. Le pouls était faible et irrégulier. Rapidement, le profileur défit les électrodes attachés à ses mains puis les cordes pour allonger la victime sur le sol. Les ambulanciers avaient déjà été prévenus et se hâtaient vers eux. Ils s'affairèrent autour de l'homme et ne tardèrent pas à le hisser sur un brancard.

« Il m'a obligée, il m'a obligée… geignait la nouvelle victime de Derrington à quelques mètres de là. Je ne voulais pas ! Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas… »

Un policier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena vers la sortie, suivis par JJ. Hotch, Blake et Reid arrivèrent à temps pour voir Morgan traîner un Derrington hors de lui à la voiture de police.

« Ils étaient dangereux ! hurlait le serial killer. Ils étaient dangereux ! J'ai sauvé leurs futures victimes ! »

Reid ferma les yeux. Comment un ignare dans son genre pouvait dévoyer une expérience scientifique ? C'était hors de sa compréhension. Finalement, fatigué, il haussa les épaules et quitta les lieux avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient terminé leur job et après ces quelques jours intensifs, il avait bien envie de se détendre chez lui avec un bon livre. Ou peut-être quelques épisodes de Star-Trek.

* * *

Fin !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^_^


End file.
